


PJmagic

by Silverleaf



Category: PJmask - Fandom
Genre: HarryPotter!verse, IfsomeonewanttowritesomethingaboutitIwillbeveryhappy, PJmask, PJmasks, Pining, Romance, Teen!PJmasks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverleaf/pseuds/Silverleaf
Summary: What if the PJ masks were in an Hogwards-like school in italy?  with Harry as their defense against the dark arts's teacher?Comic strip created for Lande di Fandom's Greatest Scavenger Hunt 2017. Prompt 30, Harry Potter!verseTeam: Pretty Little Puppies ^o^/ yay!





	PJmagic

I love Greg and there's not enough Teen!PJmasks Greg/Connor out there u_u

  
[Click HERE](http://fav.me/dbu3bcs) to see the comic strip ^^


End file.
